


Настоящие отношения

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с феста однострочников "Все думают что Дерек и Стайлз встречаются, но это не так. Они заблуждение поддерживают, чтобы скрыть другие свои романы".  Кажется просили не сводить все к Стереку *развожу руками*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящие отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Драма с хэ, юстом и херт/комфортом, упоминаются Джексон, Лора, и все стая Дерека, пейринги Стидия и Дэллисон

Дерек игнорирует навязчивый шум. Он не хочет просыпаться. Там осточертевший дождь, соседи со своими звуками и запахами, тяжелые мысли, неопределенность и воспоминания. Например, происходящее последнюю неделю слишком напоминает время, когда стая Скотта уехала в колледж, и он остался один. Переехать его обратно в БХ убедил Стайлз, который... никак не может попасть ключом в гребанный замок.  
Приходится вставать. Пол под ногами холодный, а окна и правда заливает вода. Стайлз за дверью дышит, как будто ранен, но не пахнет кровью. Стоит открыть – не торопится войти, хотя основательно замерз, и промок. Лицо бледное, даже губы посветлели. На брови свежая ссадина. А Глаза темные и злые:  
\- Почему дома?  
\- Не срослось.  
Стайлз кивает понимающе, стягивает мокрую куртку, с нее ручейками течет на пол вода - прячущая запахи, мешающая читать историю, которую Дереку вряд ли кто-то расскажет. Запаха Лидии нет, но есть запах Джексона. Видимо тот пришел на свидание вместо жены и сцепились. Отсюда ссадина и ноты злости, обиды и разочарования. Хриплое:  
\- Я в душ, - и никаких пояснений. Мокрые следы на ковре, преувеличенно твёрдые шаги, рука прячется в левом кармане толстовки. Дерек вспоминает, как убивал Джексона, чтоб успокоить опасно разогнавшийся пульс.  
Но не помогает.  
Что ж – время готовить чай. Так говорила Лора. Ей нравился чай, заваривать его, смешивать сорта. Ему - наблюдать её маленькие чайные церемонии. Сам научился прошлым летом, когда стало слишком много свободного времени, и, наконец, удалось отпустить сестру. Те два человека, что пробовали, остались довольны. Хотя и любили разные сорта. Стайлз - травяные и зелёные. Эллисон - белые и сладкие. 

\- Чего рычишь? Не угадал с количеством? - Дерек не отвечая, вручает Стайлзу кружку и повторяет как мантру: «прошлого нет». У Стайлза больше не подрагивают губы, на щеки вернулся румянец, переменился запах с тревожащего на другой. Словно он готов отпустить.  
\- Хэй, - карие уже не такие больные глаза, - готов к монологу?  
Садятся они как всегда - Стайлз с ногами на диване, Дерек напротив в кресле. Но против обыкновения Стайлз не медлит, начиная рассказывать что-то личное:  
\- Как ты уже понял, читер, Джексон снова пересмотрел определение балласта. Вместо развода будет медовый месяц, - голос вздрагивает и Стайлз смаргивает злые слезы, на миг прижимая к дрогнувшим губам кулак, - Блядь, какой горячий чай, ты похоже промахнулся с температурой.  
Дерек кивает и ему как-то странно смотрят в глаза:  
\- А значит у меня больше нет причин для этого, - Стайлз показывает кружкой на окружающее и чуть на самого Дерека. И нет, чай недостаточно горячий, потому что внутри стремительно растет глыба льда.  
\- Знаешь, мы были ужасной парой, - Стайлз даже не пытается взять слово в кавычки, - Сначала Скотт считал, что ты встречаешься со мной из-за него. Потом что чем-то шантажируешь. Эрика и Айзек чуть ли не каждый раз пытаются рассказать про причины этой сексуальной девиации. Она по-моему не отказалась бы занять мое место, а Айзек искренне, считает, что тобой я заменяю Скотта. И судя по твоему лицу это не такая уж новость, - Дерек пожимает плечами:  
\- Я финансирую их образование.  
\- Их вооружение опасными знаниями? Почему ты не запретил им учиться на психологов?  
\- Оставалось еще преподавание, - Стайлз делает большие глаза и на миг его взгляд замирает. Как всегда, когда он пытается на чем-то сосредоточиться. Дерек тоже научился его читать.  
\- А на прошлой неделе ко мне подошёл Бойд и спросил, когда мы перестанем друг друга жрать. И мне открылась истина. Я понял, что на единственном свидании, которое было не в мотеле и не здесь, ты уснул! На "Волке" с Николсоном! -  
\- Это был четвертый фильм из шести.  
\- А как же выносливость оборотней?  
\- До него был Full Eclipse.  
Стайлз нехотя кивает:  
\- Засчитано. – Переключается на серьезный тон, - Я устал от всего этого. Устал скрывать от отца наши несуществующие отношения. И все эти игры с запахами, чтобы запутать друзей-оборотней, напрягают. – Глыбе льда в груди Дерека уже некуда расти. – При этом я не хочу терять все это.  
\- Предлагаешь остаться друзьями?  
\- Да.  
Дерек сглатывает и собирает в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы спросить:  
\- Как насчёт прощального секса?  
\- Что?! – Стайлз заливает чаем его диван.  
\- Есть такая традиция, при расставании.  
Стайлз открывает рот, замирает и не спешит отпрянуть, когда Дерек чуть наклоняется вперед, и целует его в скулу, касаясь пальцами подбородка. Сердце Стайлза бешено скачет:  
\- Ты... – Дерек снова отодвигается, наслаждаясь тем, какой Стайлз снова живой и яркий. Теплый:  
\- Тоже устал притворяться.  
\- Но Эллисон…  
\- Уже два месяца как нет.  
\- И ты скрывал, потому что…  
Дерек отвечает цитатой:  
\- «Не хотелось терять все это». Хотел больше. Просто подумай, - Стайлз возмущенно машет руками, не находя слов, толкает его коленом в колено. И льдина тает. Категоричного отказа так и не прозвучало.  
\- Я бы попробовал, но очень и очень медленно.  
Дерек кивает и тянется губами к сбитым костяшкам Стайлза.  
\- Ну или как получится, - отвечает тот и тянет его за ворот на себя.


End file.
